herofandomcom-20200223-history
Samantha Jackson
Samantha "Sam" Leslie Jackson is the tritagonist of the Ted 2 and the Ted franchise. She was Ted's lawyer and the second love interest of John Bennett in the second film after John got divorce with the former love interest Lori Collins in the first film. She was played by Amanda Seyfried. History She wasn't seen until Ted's marriage to Tami-Lynn is annulled. John suggests that take the situation to court. Since they cannot afford a lawyer, their case is assigned to the novice, Samantha Leslie Jackson. At first they are reluctant to work with her, feeling she is too inexperienced but they quickly change their minds when they discover that she shares their love of marijuana. The three bond as they prepare to present the case. The court rules against Ted. Dispirited but desperate, Samantha, Ted and John turn to Patrick Meighan, a highly respected civil rights attorney, in the hopes of overturning the court's decision. They take a road trip to New York City to meet with him, but their car goes off road due to Ted's irresponsible driving and the group spends the night in a hidden marijuana patch. While sitting around a campfire, Samantha and John realize their attraction for each other. The next morning, the group proceeds to New York City. Meighan is sympathetic to Ted's plight, but ultimately refuses the case, as he believes that Ted has not significantly contributed to humanity due to his irresponsible and hedonistic lifestyle. Ted, frustrated over the injustice and jealous of Samantha and John's new relationship, runs off to be left alone. Donny follows him as he wanders into the New York Comic-Con. Once inside, Donny poses as a costumed fan and asks Ted for a picture, but Ted flees as soon as Donny reveals himself. He steals a phone and contacts John before Donny catches him. John and Samantha arrive at Comic-Con and search for Ted, arriving as Donny is about to cut Ted open. They release Ted but Donny cuts the cables holding up a model of the Starship Enterprise. John throws Ted out of the way, and is knocked into a coma. Donny is arrested. At the hospital, Samantha, Ted and Tami-Lynn rejoice when John is revealed to be fine. Patrick Meighan enters and tells them he has been inspired to reconsider taking the case because John was willing to risk his life to save Ted. Meighan gets the ruling overturned because Ted is self-aware, feels complex emotions, and is capable of empathy. A reporter asks if Ted has any words to say as a person for the first time, so Ted re-proposes to Tami-Lynn. After they are re-married, Ted adopts the surname of "Clubber Lang," and he and Tami-Lynn adopt a baby boy whom they name Apollo Creed Clubber Lang. John and Samantha happily pursue their own relationship. Quotes *"My uncle says that you guys are my first clients." *"Sorry. You don’t mind the pot, do you? I get migraines." *"I have a college degree, my pop culture references are Hamlet, Achilles and Dorian Gray. Ever heard of any of them?" *"It’s completely insane. You guys are idiots." *"No words. No words. I should have studied poems." *"Is this hilarious? I got it at baccalaureate party. It’s so stupid." *"Who’s Superman?" *"What the fuck is going on?!" *"You asshole! You think this shit is funny? Do you know how devastated I was? I put a frowning face on Facebook. How am I supposed to explain that to everybody?" Trivia *She is played by Amanda Seyfried, who also portrayed Karen Smith, Anita "Needy" Lesnicki, Cosette, and "MK". *A running gag in Ted 2 is that she has little knowledge of modern pop culture. Category:In Love Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Female Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Outright